Totally Spies: Here We Go - The Beginning
by ozai37
Summary: Marinette hated Beverly Hills. Absolutely hated it. Her life was over and she felt like she should crawl into a box and die. All that changed when she not-so-coincidentally runs into Sam, Alex, and Clover. The four soon go on an adventure that'll forever change their lives. Well, what can you say? Here we go. (Friendship/Adventure)
1. Chapter 1

**Totally Spies! | Here We Go**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

 **A/N: This is my own perspective of the Totally Spies Movie (and later the series) with my own character. If you don't like those types of stories than go ahead and click that back button cause this isn't for you. If not, than Enjoy :)**

 **I do not own Totally Spies or its characters. Only OCs are mine.**

 **All original characters and content ©ozai37**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Beverly Hills, CA**

Beverly Hills, a city in Los Angeles County, California, United States, and surrounded by the cities of Los Angeles and West Hollywood. A home to many actors and celebrities and sometimes referred to as "90210", one of its primary ZIP codes.

It could possibly be one of the best places to live. The weather was usually nice all year and there is quite a lot of fun things to do here.

This is not the case for 14 year old Marinette. She hated it here.

 _Why couldn't we just stay in Paris?_ She asked herself.

Her father had got a new job as an Executive Manager at a new Boeing Defense, Space & Security complex, while her mother owned an internationally famous entertainment business. Because of her father's new job they were forced to move across the world to live in Beverly Hills, leaving her friends behind in France.

 _'It'll be fun' he says._ She thought to herself. ' _You'll make new friends' she says. Yeah right… As if… I'm horrible at making friends._

Behind her, a redheaded girl about her age walked in the opposite direction, looking over a tourist map of the area.

Beside them on the curb, a taxicab pulled up and a blonde girl stepped out, looking around in awe. She wasted no time and headed straight into the clothing store in front of her.

Across the street, a yellow bus pulled up to its stop. A single girl disembarked, looking up at the gym before her in amazement. "Whoaa..." She exclaimed and hurried towards it.

She made her way inside and found a muscular guy standing in the middle of the room, blowing his whistle at people.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl asked, catching his attention. "I'm new in town and I was wondering, does your gym offer karate classes?"

The man smirked. "For who? Your grandmother?"

"Uh..." She looked at him in surprise.

He shook his head. "Sweetie, this gym only offers the latest in cutting-edge training regimen." He swept his hand out in front of him, indicating all the equipment. "Submersive Hydro Cycling." He explained as another young guy peddled as fast as he could in a water tank, only for a cage to open and release a piranha, causing him to go even faster in fear of being bitten. "Zero-gravity powerlifting." He said, gesturing to yet another man standing on a platform, bending down to grip the heavy weight when suddenly the platform he stood atop began blowing out an incredible force of wind, throwing him high into the air and into the ceiling.

Having seen enough, the girl backed away slowly. "He, he, he, uh..." She stammered before quickly running away back outside. "Wow, they sure take their workouts serious around here."

Down the street, the redheaded girl stopped in front of another fancy-looking building. "Hey, a book store. Maybe I can get all the reading material I'll need for my new school." She reasoned and went inside.

However, it didn't take her long to realize that something was... off about this 'book store'. There were no books. None. Fancy bags and gold bookmarks, but no books. "Uhh... Weird..." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head in confusion. Turning around, she noticed a finely dressed man walking towards her. "Oh! Pardon me, sir, can you tell me where you keep your books?"

"Oh, we don't carry books anymore," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "they scare the customers away. Print is so last century." He then slid over to where the bag and bookmark stood on a pedestal. "But, we do have these 24 karat, solid gold bookmarks, runway-ready bookbags, and of course our five-star, gourmet reading café." He smiled, holding up a cup of steaming coffee.

Quickly, the redhead left the store, waving her hands. "He, he, he..."

Behind her, the blonde girl walked down the sidewalk, arms full of bags from multiple different stores. She suddenly stopped, dropping everything to peer into the display window of a shoe shop. "Oh, my, gosh!" She exclaimed, practically drooling at the sight of a pair of red and cream, knee-high boots. "Yves Mont Blanc's latest boots! They so didn't carry these in my old hood! I have to have them!"

With surprising speed, she flew into the store, swiping the boots before another woman could grab them, and sauntered up to the cashier lady. "Excuse me, do you have these in a six and a half?"

Smirking devilishly, the lady took the boots from her. "All you need to know is that they're too expensive for you." She said, walking away.

The girl stood, mouth agape in shock. "That is like, so rude! And sooo chique!" She said, oddly excited by the rejection. "I just love Beverly Hills!" She shouted to herself as she went on her way with her bags.

Back with Marinette, she paused outside of a promising music store. " _THE GROOVE MUSIC BOX_. Huh, might as well give them a shot. I do need a new guitar..."

She walked inside, hearing soft music playing over the intercom. Smiling to herself, she began browsing around the store, looking at all their instruments. Drum sets, pianos, keyboards, violins, etc.

Finding a man she assumed worked there, she waved him over. "Pardon but I'm looking for a guitar."

"Ah, the only guitar we have for purchase would be that." He said, gesturing to a lone, beautiful, cherry red acoustic guitar in the very back, sitting on an elegant pedestal within a glass encasing.

"Oooo, how much?"

"$2,000."

"What?! 2,000 for that piece of wood?!" She exclaimed, frowning. She would be lying if she said she didn't want it so very badly...

"Of course, girl." He said as if it were obvious. "This guitar was forged from the most high-quality, and expensive, wood in the world. She has a gold bridge, perfectly balanced, and signed by Jimmy Page himself in white."

Pouting, Marinette turned and walked away. "Forget it."

 _Je déteste Beverly Hills!_ She thought to herself as she headed towards a sushi bar.

 **~HWG~**

 _"Assets will reach target in t-minus 10 seconds."_ A feminine sounding computer voice reported as a worker in cleaning gear, standing atop a high platform on the side of a building, projected a holographic image of the sushi bar onto the glass window with a window scraper. Next to the hologram was a live video of the four teenage girls walking below him.

"Cluck, cluck." The gray-haired man said. "The chickens have left the roost. Repeat: the chickens have left the roost. Time to put _Operation Sushi Roll_ into effect."

"Are you completely sure about this, sir?" Another man, much younger than the first, asked from the second window-cleaning platform.

"Sure as tea times 4pm."

 _"Activate chain of command."_ The computer said.

A mailman standing in front of a mailbox pulled the brim of his hat down to shield his eyes from the blonde girl as he watched her pass. Once she was away he quickly reached down and opened the bottom portion of the box, revealing a small keyboard and screen. He inputted a command and looked up to see a jet plane flying overhead.

On the plane, an alarm blared loudly, signaling the pilots to initiate their end of the plan, which included sending a command to a satellite in space.

The satellite received the orders and launched a rocket-powered projectile at the Earth.

Traveling fast, the projectile suddenly began to slow down as it's rockets stopped. Then, on the tip of the object, a laser fired, aiming for the screws attached to the giant sushi roll on top of the restaurant below.

 **~HWG~**

Marinette stood in front of the sushi bar, reading over a poster on the restaurant's wall. Beside her, a dark haired girl accidentally bumped into her.

"Oopsie." The girl said, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Marinette said, nodding. Behind her, the redhead and blonde girl appeared as well.

Unbeknownst to the four girls, above them the laser had hit it's target and completely burned off the screws holding the giant pair of crossed chopsticks, causing them to immediately start to fall over.

The girls screamed out in fright as the massive chopsticks impaled the ground in front of them, inches from killing them.

"What the heck was that?!" Marinette asked no one in particular as she cautiously went over to one of the red, metal sticks and tapped on it. "This thing almost killed us!"

The other three girls examined the death-bearing objects as well, only to stop upon hearing a groaning sound. Looking up, the girls screamed once again as the giant sushi roll toppled over the building and descended towards them.

The blonde, in a panic, tossed her shopping bags into the air and jumped surprisingly high out of harm's way. Marinette and the other two did the same, diving to avoid injury.

They watched on as the sushi continued its destructive path down the street, hitting cars and even smashing a cage full of animals apart, letting them all free.

"Woah... We are so lucky we didn't get pummeled..." The redhead said, helping Marinette stand up.

"Lucky us..." Marinette muttered.

Across the street, the gray-haired man leaned against the platform and pushed a button in his hand. At that moment, a long lightpole rose out of the ground through a manhole cover. The pole stopped the sushi's rampage, but then sent it tumbling back the way it came, back towards the bar.

"Ugh, even the sushi has an attitude in Beverly Hills." The blonde complained, dusting off her outfit.

The dark haired girl spoke up as she stood. "Maybe it's just trying to get back to the ocean?" She said optimistically.

The redhead turned after hearing the screams of nearby people and her eyes widened. "Uh, apparently the oceans this way! Run for it!"

The girls screamed again and made a run for safety. Unfortunately for them, the sushi had other plans and before Marinette could realize what happened, she found herself on top of the large roll. Screaming, she instinctively grabbed hold of the three other girls and kept her feet moving to stay upright. "How on Earth is this even possible?!"

"I have no idea but we're in big trouble!" The redhead shouted.

"Hey, we're not the only ones in trouble!" The dark haired girl said and nodded her head below them. "Check out that poor little piggy!"

Marinette glanced down and saw that there was indeed a small pig running in front of them for dear life.

"We have to stop this thing before it turns all five of us into bacon!" The redhead said and looked up to see the archway entrance for The Groove. "Okay, we're gonna need a _long_ piece of rope."

The blonde let go of her new companions and pulled off her purple belt. "Here, we can use this."

"Great." The redhead said and nodded to the archway. "Now we have to figure out how to get one end onto the roll and the other to that archway."

"Well, I can handle the archway." The dark haired girl said and took one end. "Yeah no prob." She then leaped high into the air and landed perfectly onto the arch. Quickly, she tied her end to it securely and gave a thumbs up.

Nodding, Marinette took the buckle end of the belt and spun it around. "Time to bail." She announced and let the belt extend downwards and snag onto the bottom of the roll.

"Hi-yaaaah!" The girls exclaimed, jumping off of the sushi.

Meanwhile, the pig hit a dead end upon reaching the street full of fast-traveling cars.

Quickly, the dark haired teenager jumped away from the arch just as the belt pulled back on the roll, grabbing the piggy. The momentum caused the roll to spin incredibly fast around the archway. The four watched on as it continued to spin wildly before imploding on itself, throwing smaller sized sushi rolls high into the air.

Everyone sat there quietly as the sushi rained down on them.

"... Woah..." The blonde exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. "That was a very close call."

"Totally..." The dark haired girl said as the pig jumped from her arms and went the opposite way.

Beside Marinette, the redhead stood, dusting herself off and fixing her hair. "Well, after that bizarro experience, I guess we should introduce ourselves." She extended her hand out to Marinette. "Hi, I'm Sam."

Marinette hesitated only for a split second but soon found herself shaking the stranger's hand. " _Bonjour_ , I'm Marinette."

The other two girls walked over and the dark haired teen spoke. "Hey, I'm Alex and you guys totally rocked back there." She said, shaking Marinette's hand then Sam's.

The blonde nodded. "I know right? I'm Clover and aside from the terror we just went through, it's a total pleasure to meet you all."

"Hey, maybe we should all hang out at the mall and get a milkshake to forget about our emotions..." Sam suggested.

Clover nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me."

Both Marinette and Alex nodded as well. "Let's do it!" Alex said, clearly excited.

Laughing, the four high fived each other.

"Oops, wait, almost forgot." Clover said and went back to the arch to grab her useful belt. "Accessories like these don't grow on trees."

"Say, where'd you get such a long and stretchy belt anyway?" Marinette asked.

"I honestly don't know but let's not question it." Clover said with a shrug.

"Good point..."

 **~HWG~**

 _Beverly Hills High School. My new prison for the next four years..._ Marinette thought to herself, standing in the large crowd of high school students outside the main building. _I suppose my time here can't get much worse._

Although she found it difficult to accept, she actually did have a pretty good time yesterday morning with her first American companions. Sam, Clover, and the adorable Alex. _Whoa, 'adorable'? Slow down there Marinette. You just met them._ The four of them had a wonderful time at the mall, getting to know each other a lot better. She had to admit she found a cool and funny group of people.

 _Aaaand now I'm at school again... A freshman on top of that... Way to ruin the fun._

"Alright, so, welcome to Bev High, everyone!" A voice announced loudly over the PA system. "All new students need to totally report to the principal's office, like, ASAP."

"I guess that's me." Marinette muttered to herself and cut through the crowd to get inside and find the principal's office.

 **~HWG~**

"And now I'm hopelessly lost." Marinette complained, wondering the pretty much empty halls of the large building. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

She glanced at her watch and began to pick up the pace. "Don't have much longer till classes start."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she found what had to be the office. Quickly, she moved to the door and prepared to enter, only to find herself wedged between the door frame and a dark haired person beside her. "Ow, we can't all go through the same doorway now can we?" She said in annoyance.

"Marinette?" The dark haired girl next to her said.

Marinette immediately perked up a little. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"I go here now." Alex said cheerfully then looked to the other two people stuck with them. "Hey, Sam! Hey, Clover! You're here too."

Before the girls could respond they all fell forward as Marinette attempted to force her way through the door, landing on the long and elegant purple rug.

"I just transferred here." Alex explained.

"Really?" Marinette asked, smiling. "I did too."

"Me three." Sam said, equally excited.

"And me four!" Clover added, "this is like the craziest coincidence in history."

"I know right." Alex said, nodding in agreement. "It's like we're meant to be together or something."

"Ahem." A female voice announced, standing over the girls. "I don't suppose you can break from your fraternizing to meet your new _principal_." She said, clearly very irritated. The woman wore a dress suit of light and dark green, much taller than the three average height teenagers, a monocle on her left eye, and short, pink hair.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Scritch." Sam said, quickly standing up and giving the woman a smile. "I'm Sam and I just wanted to let you know that I've signed up for multiple advanced classes, written a term paper, been on a few field trips, and some advanced summer reading."

"...Wow, Sam, over prepared much?" Marinette said, shaking her head. "I thought summer was supposed to be, oh I don't know... fun?"

"Yeah, you must be a big time brainiac." Alex said.

Ms. Scritch leaned forward. "Well, that's all very wonderful, but this school doesn't look kindly to... grade grubbers."

Sam looked at her in confusion. "But, I-"

"AND!" Scritch said, interrupting her, "don't think that just because you four are new here that you deserve special treatment." She turned away from them and walked towards her desk. "Enjoy your time at Beverly High."

 **~HWG~**

The four girl's pushed open a set of double doors and entered the school's cafeteria. "Is it just me or is Ms. Scritch a real witch?"

"Let's just say she's about as friendly as a jail guard." Clover said with a nod.

"I just hope some of the other Beverly VIPs are nicer than she was." Alex said.

They stopped walking as three other girls stepped in front of them. " _Hola_ , newbies." The girl in the middle said, gesturing to herself. "I am Mandy. In crowd ambassador of Bev High." The two other girls gave a small giggle as Mandy wrapped her arms around Clover and Sam's shoulder. "I insist you let me buy you a first-day double chai latte from the in-school latte bar."

"Uh, sure thing Mandy." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds great." Alex agreed.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn't seem too inclined to trust this Mandy girl. "Hmm..." She hummed in uncertainty.

Mandy walked over to the machine and began pushing buttons, picking out the latte she promised.

"I can't believe we've only been here fifteen minutes and we're already with the in-crowd." Clover said, excitement clear in her voice.

"I hope you girls like extra foam." Mandy said, stepping to the side.

"My middle name is foam." Alex said, smiling.

Mandy laughed and pulled on the machine's lever. Instantly, the whole thing started to shake and made a lot of noise, steadily getting a little louder.

"Um, I don't know about this..." Marinette said, taking a step back. Before she could panic further, the machine stopped and a single, harmless cup dispensed from it.

"Huh?" The girls breathed, stepping closer.

"See, Madi, it's just a cup." Clover whispered, "nothing to worry about."

Right after she said this, the latte machine seemed to explode, firing off a large and powerful torrent of the chai latte right at the girls. The blast was so strong it pushed the four of them across the cafeteria and into the outside courtyard, slamming them into the tree directly in the center for all to see.

Marinette groaned, glancing around at all the students around them pointing and laughing. "I knew she was no good."

A shadow cast over them and they looked up to see Mandy and her friends grinning at them. "Welcome to Bev High, losers!" Mandy announced and walked off with her posse, letting out a very high pitched, irritating laugh.

"Okay, it's official. I'm completely humiliated." Sam said.

Alex, who somehow ended up on top of Marinette's lap, spoke up. "Look on the bright side, at least we have each other. You guys are like my NBGFs."

Clover looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "NBGFs?"

"Yeah, my New Best Girl Friends."

"Aww, I feel the same way." Clover said, sitting up.

Sam raised her hand. "Me too! Which is why I vote the four of us stick together."

"Awww, group hug!" Alex said, spreading her arms out, still in Marinette's lap.

Sam and Clover moved over to them and the four girl's pulled each other into a big hug.

"Uh, Sam?" Alex said, breaking the comfortable silence. "When you said 'stick together' I didn't know you meant literally..." She said, pulling her stuck hand on Alex and Sam's back. The girls had a small freak out, trying to force themselves apart from the sticky latte covering them.

Eventually, the four of them did manage to get unstuck and fell to the ground in a laughing heap.

"I guess that double chai latte really thrashed our threads." Sam said, looking down at her clothes.

"No worries," Clover said, wiggling her bare toes, "I am totally prepared for such an unfortunate situation like this."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I changed Madison's name to Marinette. "Madison" was always a placeholder because I couldn't think of any good ones, but after narrowing down a list I was able to choose.**

 **That's that. Hope you enjoy this story as I have fun writing them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Totally Spies! | Here We Go**

 **The Beginning**

 **I do not own Totally Spies or its characters. Only OCs are mine.**

 **All original characters and content ©️ozai37**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Marinette, Sam, and Alex watched as Clover's locker expanded outward at the snap of a finger. A pink curtain for changing opened as well, alongside a rack full of ten different outfits and shoes. "I have about ten outfits stashed in my locker!" Clover explained cheerfully.

"Ten outfits?!" Same exclaimed in surprise. "Now that's what I call resourceful."

"Yeah, Clover," Alex said, shifting through the clothes. "You're like a one-woman wardrobe department."

"… How did you get this?" Marinette asked as she removed a white top with black jeans from the rack. She was certain her own locker didn't have this feature, as far as she knew anyway.

Clover only waved her hand dismissively as she stepped into the changing booth. "Don't worry about the little details."

"Before we change, shouldn't we do something about Mandy?" Alex questioned.

"We'll deal with her later." Clover declared as she emerged from the booth in a pink crop top, skinny blue jeans, and red heels. "When she least expects it."

Alex changed into a small, white hoodie that showed off her midriff and jeans with a pair of white, almost-knee high boots. For Sam, a pink top with a short, green jacket over it, a pink skirt and knee-high maroon boots. Marinette wore a white crop top under a jean jacket with ripped blue jeans and black boots.

"Wow, not to brag or anything, but we look _good_." Clover gushed.

The girls laughed but were interrupted as a powerful tremor shook the hall. They all struggled to stay standing, grabbing onto anything in reach.

"Um, either that coffee seeped into my central nervous system or we're having a major earthquake!" Clover said as Sam lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"Or maybe it's on of Mandy's evil tricks?!" Alex was saying when the lockers next to Clover swung open, a powerful suction pulling her in. Luckily, she instinctively grabbed onto another locker to stop herself.

Marinette yelped in fear as she grabbed hold of Sam's hand. "I got you!"

Alex grabbed onto the nearby water dispenser and held out her hand to Marinette. "Quick, form a human chain!"

Marinette took her hand while Sam reached forward to grab Clover.

"Huh, what do you know? My plan worked—" Alex started to say before the water dispenser burst from the force, surprising Alex and making her loose her grip. The strong vacuum pulled all four girls into the dark depth as they screamed.

Wherever they were, it had a series of intertwining slides that reminded Marinette of a water slide at an amusement park… only much more terrifying. And quite dangerous as they were all practically tossed around different paths and tunnels.

"Okay, let's not panic!" Sam urged.

"Too late, already panicking!" Marinette shouted back.

They went down one more chute, this one big enough for all four, and landed hard on a red sofa.

"Ow…" Alex commented as they slowly got up.

"Woah, what is this place?" Clover asked no one in particular.

Marinette finally caught her breath and looked around. They were sitting on a red sofa, which was quite comfortable, in a room colored mostly in shades of blue. Bright lights lined the ceiling and computer panels covered the walls to their left and right. "Wow…"

"Is anyone else getting a serious _alien_ vibe?" Alex asked seriously as Sam walked over to the computerized desk in front of the sofa.

"I don't think it has anything to do with ETs, Alex, but whatever the vibe is it's definitely spooky."

"Wait a sec!" Clover gasped and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders. "I bet we're on some reality tv prank show!" She held her face, gushing. "This is Hollywood after all."

"I don't think I want to be on tv." Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

Clover ignored her and rushed over to one of the screens to look at her reflection, hitting a bunch of poses and straightening her hair. "I'm so not camera ready."

Meanwhile, Alex walked along the wall, observing the images on different screens. "The Sweat-sensor Lie Detector? The Human Memory Eraser? G.L.O.S.S., the Global Satellite Surveillance System? I don't know girls, I get the feeling this place is no joke."

"Woah, check this out!" Sam said as she opened a drawer on the desk.

The other three girls immediately went over to the redhead, but only saw a drawer full of office supplies; pens, pencils, staplers, tape, etc.

"What's up? What's so exciting about a bunch of boring office supplies?" Alex asked, watching as Sam picked up a pen and clicked a button on the side. The top raised up and extended, transforming into a mini satellite dish.

"Woah." The girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Ok, this is getting too weird…" Marinette said as Alex picked up a stapler from the drawer and started messing around with it. Purely on accident, she touched a button and a laser beam shot out of it, causing the girls to scream in surprise. This only made Alex freak out even more and start flailing around with the stapler as it fired off more laser beams that literally left deep cuts in the walls.

Sam, Clover and Marinette abandoned Alex, screaming as they crawled behind the sofa in the middle of the room and huddled together.

Eventually, Alex stumbled into the chair behind the desk and dropped the stapler, finally ending the terror.

"… Is it finished?" Marinette asked as Sam and Clover peaked over the sofa. Suddenly, an alarm sounded as the triangle shaped began to open. Two figures were walking towards them but the light behind them was so bright all you could make out was the outline of their bodies.

Again, the girls screamed and dived over the couch. "I told you we were abducted by aliens!" Alex shouted, flailing her arms.

The lights dimmed, and the alarm ceased, revealing a tall man standing before them. He looked to be in his early 60s, grey, balding hair on his head and mustache, and dark brown eyes. "Actually, the aliens are down in the freezer." He said, pushing a button on the remote in his hand. To their left and right, the panels on the walls raised, revealing hideous, dangerous looking creature suspended in a liquid solution.

Once again, the girls screamed and hugged each other.

"Ahem." The older gentleman coughed, bringing attention back to himself as the "aliens" disappeared behind the wall again. "We're agents."

Behind him, another man, much younger than him, stepped inside. "Hi, girls."

Almost instantly, Clover was smitten with the man. "Ooo, and totally cute ones at that." She said as she seriously swooned over him. "Oh, I wish I had remembered my headshot." Her mood dampened a little as she went back to sit with the girls.

"We're not talent agents, we're secret agents." The young man said with a chuckle.

"I'm Jerry," the older man said, then gestured to his younger partner, "and this is Tad. Welcome to WOOHP, girls."

All four of them stared at him blankly for a moment, then burst into laughter. Jerry and Tad looked surprised by their reaction, maybe a little embarrassed too.

Sam waved her hand. "I don't care who you are, I demand to know why we've been brought here!"

Alex stood up. "And I demand to know what a WOOHP is!"

Both gentleman exchanged looks before Jerry snapped his fingers, causing the room to instantly go dark and a large computer screen at the front of the room powered on behind the desk. A building in the shape of a W appeared first.

"WOOHP stands for World Organization of Human Protection," Jerry explained as he walked to his desk. "A top-secret institute aimed at stopping global crime." The screen flickered through numerous photos of men and women in suits and sunglasses, engineers working on what appeared to be a submarine, and even a prison complex. "You're here because you've been chosen to join our elite group of international spies."

Clover scoffed. "Yeah, right. Just because we live in Beverly Hills now doesn't mean we're stupid."

Jerry nodded. "Very true, Clover. After monitoring you, Sam, Marinette and Alex for years, I've determined you have quite the aptitude for espionage."

As he said this, the screen behind him began playing footage of a young Sam as she fiddled with a Rubik's cube and finished it in seconds with a triumphant giggle. Next was a woman whom Marinette assumed was Clover's mother, who was looking at and kissing a picture of someone. She then placed it inside a book and set it aside to read a magazine. Behind her, a fishing rod and hook appeared, hooking onto the book and quickly snatching it away, all without her noticing. The culprit was a young Clover who smirked as she flipped the book open to have a look. Up next was young Alex as she did multiple spins on a gym beam before launching herself high in the air, sailing over the awestruck kids below and landing gracefully on her feet, striking a finishing pose. Finally, a young Marinette faced an opponent in a martial art class, taking him down with a shoulder throw and pinning him to the floor until he submitted. With a triumphant smile she was declared the winner.

"And so, not only did I arrange for all four of you to transfer to Bev High," Jerry continued as the screen changed to a video from yesterday afternoon, "but I also arranged the sushi test you took earlier. During which, I must say, you displayed a tremendous amount of potential."

Clover stood up, fury clear on her face. "Ugh, you monitored us?! Hello? Creepy much!"

"You monitored us _and_ uprooted our lives?! As some sort of game!" Marinette said, equally furious.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." Clover said, grabbing her cell phone. When she flipped it open, Jerry himself was already on the screen.

"If you ladies don't wish to be spies, you don't have to." He conceded while the girls grunted in annoyance.

"Well that's good, cause we so don't." Alex said with a huff.

"Yeah, moving to a new city is stress-y enough." Clover said to the small Jerry on her cell phone. "The whole extra curriculum spy thing just doesn't fit into my schedule." With that she turned her phone off.

"Speaking of schedules, we really need to be getting back to school." Sam said in annoyance.

Jerry leaned against his desk. "I understand." He gestured to Tad. "Before I let you go, I have something for you."

Tad pulled a wallet out of his jacket and handed it to Clover. "It's a WOOHP wallet-phone. If you happen to have a change of heart, you can use it to contact Jerry."

The girls waved their hand dismissively as Jerry continued talking. "And one more thing: under no condition are you to mention what you've seen or heard here to anyone."

Marinette laughed. "You spied on us and basically kidnapped us, of course we're going to call the cops."

Clover nodded in agreement. "What can you do anyway? Have us 'eliminated'?"

Jerry laughed along with the girls. "Oh, of course not, we stopped doing that in the 90s." He then got completely serious. "We'll have you one way teleported to Siberia."

The girls gasped as they realized he was serious but before they could say anything more, Jerry pushed a button on his desk. "Ta-Ta." He said as the floor dropped beneath them and they were all sucked back into the labyrinth of tunnels and slides.

* * *

 **A/N: I am back! I'm sorry this took so long but life gets busy and unfortunately writing these stories doesn't pay no matter how much I enjoy them. With that being said I finally found the time to sit down and type so that's good.**

 **Yes, I changed Madison's name to Marinette. "Madison" was always a placeholder because I couldn't think of any good ones, but after narrowing down a list I was finally able to choose.**


End file.
